Everything Has Changed
by Mystery-Girl-BVB
Summary: What if for a vampire to die they had to burn their whole body. What if the Cullens didn't burn all of James' body. What if when Edward left Bella someone was there and turned her into a vampire to once Edward had left. What if they meet up again 100 years later. What if Bella and James were mates the whole time. Is it possible for a vampire to have more than one mate?
1. Chapter 1

Everything Has Changed

Chapter 1: Bella's point of view

It has been over 100 years since Edward left me in those woods to I know what you're thinking how am I still alive. Well it's very simple i'm a vampire now. You must be wondering who turned me right? Well i'll tell you. James. Now you must be wondering how Edward killed him. Well they did throw him in the fire but they didn't tear rip him apart. Let me tell you something else to shock you. James is my must be wondering how I thought Victoria was his mate. Well they weren't. You see James always looked at Victoria as a younger she did confess to me that at a certain time she did have feelings for him but he never returned them. Those feelings that Jasper felt were mostly Victoria's. Turns out Victoria and Laurent are mates. For the past 90 years Victoria, Laurent, James, and me have been going to school. I had convinced James that we (in human years) were young enough to go to school for four to six more years. So we are no longer nomad vampire. Also I have formed a fatherly bond with Marcus Volturi. I also look at Caius and Aro as older brothers and they look at me as a younger sister. James and I also have two children (not biologically) Jane and Alec. We look at them as our children and they look at us as their parents. They come with us wherever we go. Right now we are on our way to our first day of school in Forks. We enrolled late so of course the whole school is talking about us. My family and me just sat down at our lunch table hearing what everyone was saying about us when they walked in and sat at a table across the cafeteria they hadn't noticed us and for that i was thankful. I was starting to relax when they turned around and looked at me shocked. It was then that I realized that my past is catching up to me. The thing is that this won't end badly for me it will end badly for them. Not only will they not get me back ,like i am sure they will try to do that, the will also lose one of their own family members. I raised an eyebrow at them and smirked and turned back to my family when James suddenly chuckled. I wondered why he chuckled when there is nothing funny going on I looked at Victoria to see if she knew what was wrong with him. By the look on her face I can tell she didn't know what was so funny either.

\- I own nothing all characters belong to the great SM


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Bella's point of view:_

I looked at James wondering what was so funny then me and Tori (her nickname for Victoria) looked at Laurent since he also chuckled. Me and Tori looked at each other before asking at the same time:

"what's so funny?" we asked.

"Nothing" they said together.

Tori and me glared at them and they shifted uncomfortable and gave in after a minute.

"Ok, ok we'll tell you" Laurent said.

"We were laughing at how all the guys are talking about how they have a better chance at getting with you guys" James explained.

Me and Tori looked at each other before sharing a small smile that the guys didn't notice and answering.

"And what if they do" she said with a serious look on her face while I nodded.

"Come on we know you guys wouldn't do that" James said.

"Really dad do you even know what mom's like?" Jane asked.

"Yeah dad you know mom would do that and so would aunt Vicki uncle Laur" Alec said.

At that moment two jock's from the football team walked over to our table one went to Tori and the other one came to me.

"Hey cutie" he said to me.

"Hi" I replied flirtatiously and i could see a jealous and furious James behind him.

"so you wanna go out with me" he said and i thought 'wow he doesn't beat around the bush' I was about to tell him that i was taken when a jealous someone beat me to it.

"Actually she already has a boyfriend" James says now behind me as i feel his arms wrap around my waist. I look over to Tori and i see Laurent doing the same thing to her. She looks over at me and we giggle together at the over-protectiveness of our mates. I then turn back to see the guy walking away with his friend both looking down in the dumps as if someone had just kicked their puppy.

"I almost feel bad for them" I say as they walk away.

"Don't" James says as he starts kissing down my neck

"James not here" I say and he reluctantly pulls away.

"Behave for the rest of the day and you can do whatever you want to do with me when we get home" I whisper in his ear for only him to hear.

Then we hear the bell ring and we all head our different directions to our next classes. The next class I have is biology. Once I arrive to class i'm late and the only seat left is next to Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's point of view:**_

I sigh as I walk over and take my seat next to him and start drawing on my paper. Half way through the class Edward decides to start talking to me.

"Bella my love, is that really you"

"No, i'm a ghost and you're going crazy" I say sarcastically

"Bella what are you doing with James, Victoria, Laurent, Jane, and Alec" he asked me

"I do believe that, that is none of your business Cullen" I replied with venom in my voice

"Listen Bella my love, I'm" before he could finish he was cut off by the intercom

"Attention miss Isabella Swan please look outside the window" with a confused face I looked outside and there was James and below him written in rose petals were the words 'Will You Marry Me Isabella Swan' even though he have been married for over 90 years and he's asked over 90 times he always manages to surprise me every time. I ran outside into James awaiting arms and he picked me up by my waist.

"How do you always manage to surprise me" I say while he slides my engagement ring onto my finger

"All that i want is for for you to be happy you know the saying Happy wife Happy life"he says

I chuckle at that and then realize that we are still at school

"Why at school?"I ask

"Because I want everyone to know that you are taken and by me" he says but i know what he meant

"When you say everyone you especially mean the Cullen's don't you"I say with a smile

"You always know what I mean"he says as he kisses my forehead

Behind him I can see the principle walking over to us with a smile on his face. As soon as he gets closer I can see he looks familiar. That's when I recognize him. Marcus Volturi.

"Dad?"I ask

All he does is smile and give a slight nod I run over to hug him not being able to believe that he is really here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward's point of view:**_

It's been over 100 years since I left my sweet Bella. I wonder what she did after i left. I wonder if she got married, if she had kids. What i do know is that she is no longer on the earth she no already died. We returned to Forks a month ago when we found her grave. Right now we are entering the lunch room and siting down at our usual table. Once we sat down we felt a pair of eyes on us. We turned around and there across the room were more of us. Vampires human drinking Vampires. Even with their contact on we could still see their blood red eyes. They were human drinkers but only one of them caught my eye. She as supposed to be dead. I couldn't believe my eyes and neither could my family.

 _'Belly Boo is that really you?'_ Emmett thought

 _'Bella wow she looks...wow'_ Jasper thought

 _'Bella? How come I couldn't see this?'_ Alice thought

 _'Bella'_ Rosalie thought in shock

As if she knew we were thinking of her she smirked at us then turned back to the people at her 's when i noticed who she was siting with.I was shocked to say the least.

"Edward are you ok you're emotions are all over the place"Jasper asked

"Look at who is siting with Bella"I replied

He looked over and it sounded like he growled just then the bell rang and we all went to our next classes. I had biology next. When we were 15 minuets into class Bella came in late. The teacher told her to come sit next to me. Halfway through the class i decided to start talking to her.

"Bella my love is that really you" I asked in disbelieve

"No i'm a ghost and you're going crazy"She replied

"Bella what are you doing with James, Victoria, Laurent, Jane, and Alec" I asked her

"I do believe that, that is none of you're business Cullen" She replied with venom in her voice

"Listen Bella my love i'm..."I was about to explain to her why i left when I was interrupted by the principle over the intercom

"Attention miss Isabella Swan please look outside the window"

What i saw outside angered me. There written in rose petals was 'Will You Marry Me Isabella Swan' there standing above it was James sliding the ring onto MY Bella's finger. By then i was determined that **I WILL GET** My Bella back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

Dad let me and James go home early with everyone else. We were just a few miles away from our house when we smelt the Cullen's. Once we arrived to our home we could them there along with the Denali coven I was happy to see the Denali's.

"Godmother Godfather what are you guys doing here?" I asked Carmen and Eleazar with a small smile on my face.

"What so know we aren't allowed to our favorite god-daughter is that how it is princess" my godfather says

"I'm your only goddaughter" I say with a giggle

"We just wanted to know what you're doing with them" my mate all but growled

I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. This action caused to growls to come from the Cullen 'family'. I knew that one had come from Edward but i didn't expect the other one to come from Jasper. The growl from Jasper caused shocked every single one of us, With just one look into his eyes I knew instantly that he was also my mate.

"How is this possible?" I say but no one seems to hear me

"Bella look out the kings are behind you!" Alice all but screamed

"Daddy!" I yell and run to Marcus hugging him and shocking all of the Cullen's

"And what are we little sister invisible? Don't we get hugs also?"Aro whined and I giggled and hugged him to

"How come i am always the last one to get a hug from you Izzy?" Caius asked while smiling at me

"Because you're my best brother and you know the saying 'save the best for last" I answer him while hugging him making sure Aro didn't hear that

"OK what the hell is going on here?!" Emmett yelled which earned him a smack from Rosalie

"Aro my dear friend would you mind explaining to me and my family what is going on and what you and the kings are doing here?" Carlisle asked

"I believe there is nothing to explain to you Cullen's" Aro practically growled

"Isn't that right little Angle" Caius asked me from my place in his arms. All that i did was shake my head and giggle

"Daddy why don't you explain since Aro and Caius won't" I said


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella's point of view:**_

"Very well principessa I shall explain" daddy answered

I just nodded my head and walked back to my mates side. Once I got there he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Surprisingly Jasper didn't seem angered like I thought he would have. It seem that if a vampire has two mates said mates won't feel jealousy toward the other when showing affection to their mate, yet they will also not show any affection toward the other.

"Well Cullen's it's simple actually you left her Caius found her and changed her. Five years later she is crowned princess. Ten years after her change she finds her mate and has lived the nomadic for twenty year. She has gone to school for the past seventy years. What else am I missing?" Daddy asked

"You are forgetting the bonds she has with us dear brother" Aro said

"Right well her bond with me is that of a father and daughter, her bonds with Aro and Caius are that of brother and her bonds with Jane and Alec are that of mother and child" Daddy finished explaining

"What are you talking about?! Your lying Bella is apart of our family not your's. Also Bella would never drink from humans!" Alice yelled

"Ah and it seem's as if my beautiful daughter has a newly formed bond...another mate" Daddy said completely ignoring Alice

"It seems so father and also another powerful vampire if i do say so myself" I replied to him

"Indeed so my daughter both of your mates are feared, strong, and respected among our vampire community" Father replied

"I apologize for interrupting yall but would ya mind explaining to us what is happening" Jasper politely asked

"I wouldn't mind explaining it to you Jasper but i think it would be better explained if i showed you" I said to him

"What do you mean darling?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's point of view:**_

Instead of answering him I placed my hand on his cheek and let him look at the bonds I can see

 _'Wow'_ Jasper thought

 _'Pretty cool right Jasper'_ I mind linked him

 _'Yeah sugar could you explain to me what these lines are, especially the golden one that connects me and you'_ Jasper thought

' _Well Jasper these lines are your bonds. These are the bonds you have with the people you have met. Seeing bonds is one of my many powers Jasper, you see I am a sponge, I can absorb anyone's power that is within my shield. It seems Jasper that you bond with the Cullen's are all broken. They seem to have never trusted you, Alice was never your mate. The blue bond is a sibling bond, Aro considers you as a brother and you consider him as a brother as well. The pure white bond is a parental bond, Caius sees you as a son and you see him as a father. You also seem to have more sibling bonds, Marcus, James, and Laurent see you as a brother and you see them as brother's as well. Victoria sees you as her older brother and you see her as a younger sister. There are also another parental bond with Jane and Alec, They see you as another father to them and you see them as your children. And lastly the golden bond is the strongest bond you have. Golden bonds are those of true mates. True mates are hard to find and when someone does find their true mate then they instantly feel attracted to that person both physically and emotionally. For true mates bonds are very rare to see. Most true mate bonds are normally silver. When a true mates bond is the strongest ever it is a golden bond'_ I explained to him


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella's point of view:**_

I waited patiently for his reaction. Most people are in shock when they find out they have found their true mate, because it is very rare to find your true mate.

 _'Really, I have heard of true mates it's extremely rare apparently so i just it was just a myth'_ Jasper thought

 _'I can assure you Jasper it is no myth what so ever, it is indeed real'_ I replied to him

 _'Wait so we are mates but i thought you and James were mates, so what does that mean'_ Jasper asked

 _'Yes Jasper, James is also my mate my true mate yet so are you I seem to have more that one true mate which has never been heard of till this very day'_ I explained to him

 _'Well I am honored to be you true mate sugar, but how come you have two true mates?'_ Jasper asked

 _'I honestly have no idea as to why I received two true mates'_ I replied to him honestly

 _'So what do we do now sugar?'_ Jasper asked

 _'Well I would like it if you moved into James and I's home so that we could live together. You don't have to but I would enjoy it if you did'_ I told him

 _'Of course I wanna live with you sugar, I couldn't bare to be away from you now that I have figured out that you are my true mate'_ Jasper replied to me

 _'Well then I will let you go to the Cullen's and pack you stuff and i'll meet you back here'_ I told him

 _'Okay sugar once we are done here I will head on over to the Cullen's and pack what I want and then I will meet you back here sugar, I won't even say a word to them'_ Jasper said

 _'Okay Jasper i'll meet you back here soon'_ I said

And with that I removed my hand and walked over to my family

—

Here is the latest chapter guys i am working on the next chapter but I honestly do need idea's so if you have any please leave me a comment below. Also guys I have a new story i'm working on go check it out and tell me what you think of it so far.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

_**Jasper's point of view:**_

It has been 100 years since we have last seen Bella. About 2 years after we left we were watching the news when they said that a was brutally murdered and left on her father's door steps, then we heard them say the name of the young girl...her name was Isabella Swan. After that nothing was the same Edward became very depressed, he spent all of his time up in his room, he only fed when he needed to that's the only time he was out of his room. Emmett became a ghost of his past self, he doesn't joke around anymore, he doesn't pull any pranks on any of us anymore, he walks around like a ghost of his past self all empty inside. Rosalie has changed a lot as well she no longer thinks so highly of herself, she is now a modest person. Carlisle and Esme were heartbroken they had always looked at Bella as another daughter. Alice was devastated, she had lost her best friend, her sister whom she loved. Me I was sad as well, not as sad as the others because they didn't really let me spend much time with Bella. Even though the news said she was dead I refused to believe that she was dead, I think that somewhere deep inside me some part recognized her as my true mate. No one was the same anymore and I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided to snap some scene back into my family. I told them that Bella wouldn't want this despite what we did to her she would want us to be happy and live our lives. That seemed to snap them back into reality but i could tell that they still couldn't get over Bella's death. After a while things became as normal as they could return to be. After a couple of months Alice seemed to be very distant. We decided that we all needed closure from Bella's death so we headed back to Forks, Washington for it. We arrived to forks right when the new school year started. We decided to stay since it would be our final year here at Forks. Before we started school I realized that I no longer Have any feelings towards Alice. It was almost as if I didn't even know she existed. I then realized what was going on. I realized that nothing was ever as it seems, and that everything has changed.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

***1 month later***

 _ **Jasper's point of view**_

We start school tomorrow and everything has returned to be semi-normal as it could be. We were just hanging out in the living room each of us off in our own little worlds.I was going over everything that has happened. The more that U thought about everything I realized something very important. I realized that my feelings for Alice have changed. I no longer feel any type of romantic feelings toward Alice. With that being said I have just gotten off the phone with Jenks and asked him to start mine and Alice's divorce. Alice of course has no idea about this or else she would refuse. Me and Alice had never shared a room so I already have all my belongings packed and ready to go, all that I need to do is receive the call from Jenks saying that Alice has signed the divorce papers. Right now everyone was downstairs just waiting for tomorrow to arrive and just get this year over with.

 ***Next Day***

We start school today and none of us were looking forward to today except for Alice. We were all currently getting ready for the first day of school. Well we were all already ready we are just waiting on Alice…...as always. Instead of waiting any longer we decided to just go ahead and leave. I decided that I wanted some time for myself so, I decided to take my Suzuki Hayabusa to school. When I got to there I realized that I was the first one to arrive and that I had gotten a text message from Jenks. What I read made it the best day ever.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Jasper's point of view**_

That text said that Alice has signed the divorce papers, the divorce has now been finalized I am now a free man. This is the happiest that I have been in a while. Alice still has no idea about the divorce papers, she will get her divorce notice when I move far away or when I find my mate, whichever one comes first. Anyway it's now time for first block, which is history with Mr. Rodgers. Making my way to class I heard people start talking about me and the Cullen's. We were all used to this, having gone through it hundreds of times before. I can feel that something big is about to happen soon, and that it would affect all of us.

 _*1 month into school*_

Today was the day...I had a feeling that today would be the day that all of our lives would be changed. Once I arrived to school I saw two new and expensive cars. I guess that we have some new students arriving today, I paid no more mind to it and made my way to first block. I didn't didn't really pay any attention in history because most of it is wrong anyways. The bell rang signaling the end of first block. I left Mr. Rodgers class and made my way to biology which I unfortunately had with Alice. The bright side was that I didn't sit next to her and sat by myself in the back of the classroom. Thankfully biology went by quickly, also because we had an awesome teacher he is Mr. Banner. For third period I had music and nothing interesting there, so now I am going to lunch. When we arrived we heard everyone talking (or in Edward's case thinking) about some of the new students that have arrived today, I wonder who they are?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Hey guys I am back sorry for not updating in a really long time it's just with my boyfriend leaving for boot camp and school starting back up again things have been starting to pile up on me. It also doesn't help that I have been staying after school for saber team practice. For those who don't know I am in my school's ROTC program which happens to be Air Force and I am currently a second year so they expect a lot from us now. Well any who I may be updating tomorrow as well but guys please keep in mind that I write down these chapters before I post them and I do need some more ideas for this story and my other stories. Bye guys.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Jasper's point of view**_

By the time we got to lunch the whole school was talking about the new kids. We sat at our usual table and looked around the room to see if we could find the new kids. I was the first one to spot them, they were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. The members were what shocked me the most. There sitting on the other side were James, Victoria, Laurent, Jane, Alec, and another vampire. I couldn't see her face because she was facing away from us but something about her seemed familiar. Almost as if felt us watching her she turned to face us. It was Bella the girl we left behind here in Forks around 100 years ago. What caught my attention though were her eyes, they were now bright red. Our eyes met and I felt something in me that I have never felt before, that I don't know how to explain it though. Then she looked away from m… us toward James and Laurent. I was a bit in shock then I had all these questions running through my mind. Why are Jane and Alec here? Are they still apart of the Volturi? Why are they smiling? Are they investigating something? What are James, Victoria, and Laurent doing here? Is James looking for another hunt? Why are Victoria and Laurent so close together? Aren't Victoria and James mates? How is James still alive? How is Bella still alive? Are James and Bella together? Could it be that Bella and James are a couple? Are they all a part of the Volturi? Why does Bella have a darker look to her outfit? How did Bella become a vampire and why did she become a human drinker? Why do I feel so much love coming from Bella and James, that is so pure and strong? But more importantly, why do I all of a sudden feel attracted to Bella?


	13. Chapter 12

_**Jasper's point of view**_

After school had ended I headed back to the Cullen house, I didn't bother to wait for the others so I ran. By the time I got home I noticed that Carlisle was there, I hadn't realized he didn't have work today. I walked in to find Esme and Carlisle in the living room

"Jasper where are the others?" Carlisle asked me noticing my presence

"They should be on their way" I said

"why aren't you with them" Esme asked

"I decided to run" I told her

Right when I finished my sentence we could hear the other's cars speeding in. They got out and rushed inside.

"Carlisle we have got a big problem on our hands" Rosalie said

"What would that be Rose?" He asked her

"There's a new coven of vampires in town, they're as big as us maybe even bigger" She said

"Another coven?" He asked shocked

"Yes, we're not sure if they all have powers but we know for sure that three of them do" Edward said with a snarl

"And how do you know?" He asked

"The members are James, Victoria, Laurent, Jane, Alec, and our dear sweet Bella" Edward said which caused Carlisle and Esme to go into shock. James still being alive with his coven along with Bella and two members of the Volturi here is a lot for them to handle.


	14. Chapter 13

**Jasper's point of view**

"What do you mean Bella, she's still alive?" asks Esme as we nodded to her

"What was she doing at the high school, was she picking up her grandchildren?" Carlisle asks

"That's just it she wasn't picking anyone up, she was attending, in fact she looks exactly like she did when we left" Alice said

"She shouldn't be one of us, we left to protect her from this life and now she's one of us" Edward said

"Who turned her though" Carlisle asked

"I don't care honestly I'm just glad I have my little sister back" Emmett said

"I get to play Bella Barbie again" Alice said annoyingly

"Guys I hate to burst your bubble but I don't think Bella will forgive us for just abandoning her all those years ago" I said

"What do you mean of course she'll forgive us we're her family" Alice said with the others agreeing

Let them believe what they want to believe. Later on in the day we all followed Bella's scent to this magnificent house.

' _I have a feeling that everything will be explained very soon'_ I thought

When we arrived we saw Bella and her coven sitting outside. The Cullens must have thought that she was waiting for us because I could feel their excitement increase when they saw her. I knew better though, I knew she wasn't waiting for us, she was waiting for someone else I don't know who though. After a while of just talking amongst ourselves we saw they Volturi arrive, I could feel the worry and fear coming off of the Cullens when they saw them but they were trying to hide it.


End file.
